


Lost Time

by desperationandgin



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperationandgin/pseuds/desperationandgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place right after the group walks out of the church and into their proper afterlives together.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after the group walks out of the church and into their proper afterlives together.

Juliet’s  _drunk_. Not just drunk, but 'whisper things inappropriately against James’ ear in the middle of a damn _church_ ' drunk. All of this without taking so much as a sip of anything, but when you’re this happy the only feeling left to feel is drunk off your ass ecstatic. He isn’t even trying to push her away or tell her not to; does he have to care anymore? No one cares about them, she thinks as her lips trail across his jaw. He makes that noise in the back of his throat that causes her breath to hitch, but then the light starts.  
  
It gets bright,  _really_  bright, and she presses her face into his neck. It’s not like the flashes on the island though; it’s warm and serene and leaves her feeling like she’s floating.  _Where did the bed come from?_ , but she doesn’t care as she pulls him into a kiss that’s less desperate but still just as needy as before. "James..." His hands are everywhere at once and she can’t get out of the dress fast enough. He works on the zipper as she works on his pants while they try not to fall over. It’s hard to take off clothes when you can’t even pull your lips away from someone and she laughs because this is ridiculous.  
  
"Wait."  
  
She steps back from him, takes a deep breath, and pushes the dress down her body. Her gaze holds his until he breaks it to look her up and down. It’s been too long since he’s done that and she has to close her eyes for a second. Now that they’ve slowed down she concentrates on taking off the rest of her clothes so that she’s completely naked in front of him. The distance between them is closed in less than a second, his lips crashing against hers so hard that it makes her gasp. The friction of his clothes against her skin makes her shudder even while reminding her that he still has all of his fucking clothes on. She starts pushing at the jacket even while his hands explore her and his head bends to take a nipple into his mouth. Her hips press against his but his jeans are still in the way so she pushes him back again so she can concentrate.  
  
"Take off your damn clothes, James." It’s an order, not a request, and he chuckles.  
  
"Yes, ma’am."  
  
He’s occupied so she gets into bed and for the first time looks around the room before blinking in surprise. "This is our house."  
  
He pauses with just his boxers left and looks around. "Well son of a bitch." He’s looking out of the window, but there’s nothing to see, not really, just more of that light and Juliet reaches for his fingers. That’s all it takes for their attention to shift back to the matter at hand, and he shoves down his boxers before moving onto the bed with her.  
  
For just a minute they explore; gentle touches and remembering what makes the other person sigh. She’s enjoying it; enjoys it more when his fingers dip to her pelvis and find that birthmark he discovered with his lips two years ago. It’s all reconfirming that everything’s still right before she gets impatient and rocks her hips against his. He gets the message and tosses a smirk at her, but then the smirk is gone as soon as she’s pushing him onto his back.  
  
She’s definitely missed him.   
  
Leaning down, she kisses him deeply, her hands threading through his hair as she rocks against him. Need isn’t lost on either one of them as everything moves to urgent again and suddenly he’s inside of her. It makes her gasp, she doesn’t move for a minute so that she can remember the way this  _feels_. He takes the opportunity to roll them so that he can lean down and kiss her again, so that he can trail his lips down her neck and collar bone as he starts to move. Her legs wind around him to keep them both anchored; her back arching when he pushes against a particularly good spot. She’s not quiet. There aren’t any neighbors to worry about.  
  
"James..."  
  
He speeds up and she says his name again, louder as one palm presses back against the headboard.  
  
" _James_..."  
  
Her heart feels like it’s going to pound right out of her chest with one hand clutching him and the other one now gripping the sheets like she needs an anchor to keep her grounded. She doesn’t want it to be over, not yet, not when it seems like they haven’t been together for a lifetime, but then she remembers that now they have forever. She comes undone with that thought, her mouth landing somewhere near his as she tries to kiss him and breathe at the same time. He doesn’t last long after she comes, not when she’s jerking and writhing and so damn beautiful, and he lets go with a hoarse cry against her throat.  
  
They lay there together, tangled up arms and legs, panting as they start to cool down. She thinks she sleeps, but there’s no telling for how long. There’s a moment when she wonders about the rest of the house; maybe she should explore it, but then he’s pulling her closer and it doesn’t matter.   
  
There’s lost time to make up for, and they have forever.


End file.
